1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device which includes a substrate member and at least one light emitting element.
2. Background Art
There has been proposed a light emitting device which includes a light emitting element arranged on a flexible substrate member (see Patent Literature 1: JP2005-322937A). The light emitting device described in Patent Literature 1: JP2005-322937A can be rolled up during the transportation, and also can be cut in a desired size for use.
However, in the light emitting device described in the Patent Literature 1 JP2005-322937A, there is a problem in that, for example, when the light emitting device is rolled-up, concentration of stress is tend to be experienced between the light emitting element and the substrate.